


Masterminds

by torch



Category: Smallville, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay and Lex Luthor and captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterminds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for solvent90 for the first kiss meme.

_Oh, Lex Luthor and Rodney McKay please._

"No, I am not helping you blow up Metropolis," Rodney said, looking up at Lex and then back down at the laptop screen. A few moments later, he looked up again. "I said no. Why are you still here?"

Lex raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it hasn't escaped the notice of a genius like yourself that you're a prisoner here. Completely at my mercy." He gestured at the bare walls, the single window showing nothing but blue sky.

"Yes, yes, terrifying," Rodney agreed absently. He tapped a finger on the laptop screen. "Did you design this ore refinement process yourself? It's incredibly inefficient. You can easily get a yield of another 12%, here. Oh, and I've beaten your minesweeper high score."

Lex abandoned his attempt to loom menacingly, and sat down next to Rodney on the narrow cot. "It would be in your own best interests to cooperate with me."

"Or you'll, what, withhold the coffee until I agree to your nefarious plans?" Rodney's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't do that, would you? I mean, obviously I'm not _worried_ , and quite frankly, I've been held prisoner by a lot scarier people than you, but... you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Everyone has their breaking point," Lex said. He put the point of one gloved finger underneath Rodney's chin, held it steady, and kissed him slowly and thoroughly.

Rodney blinked, blinked again, and shook his head. "Still not helping you to blow up Metropolis," he said, in a voice that was only slightly unsteady. Lex kissed him again. "Not—" And again. "Not blowing up—" And again. Rodney drew a deep breath. "We could blow up the Daily Planet," he said. "As a compromise. Yes?"

Lex smiled. "Now you're talking," he said.


End file.
